1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to button cover organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved button cover assembly to enable selective securement of variously colored covers to an associated button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Button cover organizations have been presented in the prior art to provide an individual an option to vary coloration and configuration of a button covering relative to a garment or fabric to be adorned by the associated button. Button covers of the prior art have heretofore been of either a relatively unnecessarily complex organization or have heretofore failed to provide an individual user the alternatives available by the instant invention to provide button coverings of various colorations, as well as configurations. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,874 to Liljendahal providing a main button body formed with an annular recess, with a coaxially and rearwardly oriented stem provided with a central tubular core to receive an attachment plate thereto, wherein a button covering means is directed into the annular recess of the button body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,507 to Malhenzie provides a button cover assembly resiliently mounted overlying an annular base, wherein the base is provided with a stem for securement to a fabric support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,935 to Kapitan sets forth a self-attaching button assembly wherein a pronged support plate is directed through a fabric and then through a socketed body, with a covering mounted to the body subsequent to assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,781 to Salvatori provides a button securing organization wherein a stem is directed through a fabric support receivable within a button body, and wherein the button body includes a disk receivable within an annular recess of the button body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,546 to Bolling, Jr. wherein a button assembly kit utilizes a pronged member receivable within a support plate for use in providing an identification indicator onto an animal appendage.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved button cover assembly wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as enabling an individual creativity and selectivity in providing a completed button assemblage selectively securable to a garment or fabric support base.